


Right Handed

by Snowy818



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Facials, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Peanut Butter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/pseuds/Snowy818
Summary: Barley has finally resorted to extreme measures after breaking his arm, and it is up to Ian to stop him. Saving the honor of a jar of peanut butter in the process.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	Right Handed

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck did I just write 
> 
> Twitter: @royaltyindigo  
> Tumblr: @indigo-nobility

Ian would be lying if he said he hadn't seen the worst of his brother. To whatever extent that may be, well- he likes to think that was the case by any means. He didn't necessarily have heart to heart conversations with Barley, but growing up together gave him a lot of insight on his own viewpoint of him.

Which is why when he woke up at 3am from a nightmare to grab a cup of warm milk, he absolutely was not expecting to find Barley in the kitchen. Sniffling as he stared at the microwave, pajama pants string undone and a hand cradling his cast arm. All in all it could have been weirder.

"Barley...?" Ian whispered, the light and hum of the microwave lighting the kitchen and making him almost inaudible.

Almost.

Barley turned slowly, blinking owlishly at him with a sniffle. He rubbed at his eyes, squinted and then turned back to the microwave. He shrugged. "Hey."

"Hey... uh what are you microwaving at 3am in the morning there?" 

Barley turned to look at him, and then back at the microwave, shrugging again.

"Peanut butter."

"...peanut butter?"

"Yeah."

"At 3am?"

"Yessir."

"...why?"

Barley stayed quiet and simply shrugged again. Ian made a move to ask again when the other stopped the microwave abruptly, timer showing there was about a second left anyway. He could only watched as Barley proceeded to grab the jar of peanut butter and shuffled around the kitchen to grab other unidentified objects before he made his way back to his room. 

"Night."

"Barley the peanut butter."

"...Did you want some?"

"I need to know what you're about to do with it." Ian's voice was cracking as he raised it ever so slightly, wary of being too loud. But something about the situation was starting to click and he was afraid.

"So you don't want any?"

"Barley."

"What?"

"The peanut butter."

Barley frowned, pulling the jar closer to his chest. "....you're not taking her away from me."

"I won't!" Ian took a step closer, holding his arms out in a pacifying motion. "I just need you to tell me what you're about to do with it."

His older brother's frown depend.

"Don't take this away from me man- I can't- I can't-"

Ian's eyebrows furrowed, arms dropping down to his sides. "Can't what?"

"-I can't! I haven't masturbated in days Ian- I'm right handed! My hand was broken last I checked!"

Ian gawked.

"Then just use your left one!"

"It's not the same!"

"So you were just gonna use the peanut butter? That's disgusting- we eat from that!"

"That's not my problem! Look I'll use a plastic bag and even put the jar back afterwards-" Barley motioned frantically to the objects in his arms, which Ian could now assume that included a plastic bag of some sort.

"Ew- that's worse!" Ian's mind cycled through all the worst case scenarios. He knew only one thing at the moment, and that was that he needed to get that jar away from Barley before he did something everyone would regret. So he shuffled closer and made a grab for it but he very quickly realized his mistake. Barley, ever taller and bigger than him, held the jar above his head with his good hand, dropping everything else his arms were holding in the process.

"No- you are not taking his jar away from me!" 

Ian pulled at his arm, pressing closer to reach for it on the tips of his feet. "Barley you are not using the peanut butter!-"

He stopped.

Was that? No. No it definitely was. Ian's knee inched forward, hoping it wasn't Barley's hard on he'd just felt but hoping could only get you so far in life. And that was most definitely a boner his his brother's pants.

"...Barley."

"... so, as I was saying- it's been days and- just let me have the peanut butter man."

Barleys voice sounded weak and tired, desperation evident in it. His actions pretty much spoke for themselves, if he was about to resort to jar of peanut butter.

"No- it's food that we eat."

"Got any better ideas? Unless you plan on helping or something- let me have this." Ian bit his lip, his mind weighing heavily and his knee was still pressed against Barley.

Well, he could...

No.

Yes.

Later, he'd tell himself that he did this for the sake of the peanut butter. It was 3am in the morning and he had been tired. They were sound excuses as any. But that would be for later.

"I-I'll help..." Ian's hands dropped from where they were pulling on Barley's arm to rest on his bare chest instead, swallowing the saliva in his mouth.

Now it was Barley's turn to gawk.

"What."

"You heard me, I am not letting you soil the peanut butter like that."

Confusion was evident as Barley accepted, allowing himself to be pushed into his own room and onto his bed by the much smaller elf.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Ian kneeled before him, pulling down the waist of Barley's pajamas. And this time, when he stared, it was in silent awe.

"...so I probably should have mentioned that."

"You think? I- I dont even understand how you thought it was going to fit into the peanut butter jar in the first place."

"I'm desperate."

Ian glared at him, taking in the sight of Barley's dick again with a shaky sigh. Calling it big felt like an understatement, but in comparison to himself, big was the best descriptor he could think of. Why was he doing this at 3am again?

"Just um... tell me what feels good? Or if I'm doing it okay at least." His hand wrapped around the shaft, and with a heavy heart he realized it would not be enough. It didn't even wrap around it completely.

"Whoa wait-" Barley spread his legs wider to give Ian space as he reached behind himself for something that was recognizable as a bottle as he brought it closer to the younger lightfoots face. "Use this."

"What is- oh." Ian squeezed some of the bottles content into his hand, tentatively moving back his hand to cover the dick in what he was assuming was a lubricant of some sort. Already, it was a step in the right direction if his brother's pleased hum was anything to go by.

"Mmm..." Barley brought a hand down to play with Ian's hair. "You do this often?" He huffed.

"What? Jack people with huge dicks off who also happen to be my brother because they specifically can't do it themselves because of a broken arm? No, not really."

"I meant touching youself." Barley huffed again when Ian wrapped his other hand and started tugging.

"N-No." Ian blushed, hating the soft hand petting the curls in his hair right about now, but Barley only chuckled.

"You seem to know the basics at least- I was gonna say it shows the you don't? You're not squeezing very hard-" he squeezed harder, and was startled when Barley's hips bucked forward. The groan that fell from his mouth making his body shiver.

"B-Better?"

"Yeah there you go mmm... haha, you got startled."

"Shut up I'm doing you a favor."

"Aw fine, I won't tease you any further Sir Iandore."

As Ian started to get a groove going on, he found Barleys hips would twitch everytime he'd traverse the full length. At this point, he was trying very hard to ignore the blood rushing to his own dick. Probably for the best.

"Nn... try running a finger over the head." Ian blinked his own thoughts away, following the new instructions carefully as he gauged for a reaction. "...fuck yeah." his mouth suddenly felt dry.

"I uh- should I keep doing that or-"

"You can go faster- don't be shy." So he did. Ian's eyes furrowed in concentration as he felt the length in his hands twitch. His eyes widened as it twitched again, his head leaning forward to observe. "Wait don't get so close I'm-"

"...Ow"

"Oh my gods."

"Why does it sting so much."

"I'm so sorry Ian."

"My eye fucking burns!"

"I tried warning you!"

"Just get me something to clean my face! Ow!" Barley almost fell forward as he reached for a random towel which he was assuming was clean, and offering it to Ian.

"If it makes you feel better, I think the cum really brings out your eyes." The older pulled his pants up sitting up on the bed as he watched Ian rub at his face and eyes with the towel.

"It really really absolutely does not."

"Eh, worth a try. At least you saved the peanut butters honor and what not."

"...fuck you."

Barley's chuckle choked off when Ian slid into his bed after tossing the towel away angrily. His eyes were closed. Ian looked ready to sleep.

"I hope my cum didn't completely blind you... but this is my bed."

"You're sharing now. I'm exhausted and I don't think I can find my room much less anything else ever again."

Barley snorted. "Fine by me." He crawled over to settle behind Ian when he noticed the other had a tent in his pants. "Oh... hey Ian?"

"...what." Ian cracked open an eye.

"Do you want some help with that?"

"What happened to your broken arm?"

"I have a mouth?"

"...get over here."


End file.
